


3 to 5

by Juun



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 17:18:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1175747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juun/pseuds/Juun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's almost nothing but dialogue. Also,  dream!Sherlock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	3 to 5

“Jim… why are you in my bed?”

“You’re guess is as good as mine, Sherlock. This is your dream, after all.”

“My dream?”

“Yeah. You feel asleep once John gave in and got you a box of Nicotine Patches. Don’t you recall?”

“Not precisely…”

“No matter. Bit of an odd wet dream through, eh? With it being me and not Mr. Watson.”

“Why in heavens would I dream or John? He’s so dull, at least-“ Sherlock stopped

“Oh? At least what?”

“Well…” dream! Sherlock began to flush. “At least you would be more entertain. As a partner, I mean. If we just did a night of. “Tension relieving” as Rivals that would be another story entirely.”

Jim laughed, loudly. “You’ve really thought of all possibilities, haven’t you?”

“Well, I am the master of deduction’”

“So… how about we take advantage of this dream, hmm?”

“How about, not.”

“Oh? It’s just a dream. What’s your reasoning?”

“Exactly that. It’s just a dream.”

“So… you have considered an opportunity in the waking world?”

“It may have crossed my mind in 3-5 times.”

“I’m flattered. So, what have-“

“A day. “

“Come again?”

“3-5 times a day.”

“Do you… touch yourself?”

“Is there a Single man on earth that refrains from that?”

“No… I mean… while imagining me?”

“As I Said, 3-5 times a day.”

Jim looked stunned.

“I get Bored!! Sometimes it seems like the most appealing option!”

“Well… Better get up now. Come on, Sherlock. You’re been asleep for over 3 hours. Come on, up you get.”

Sherlock opened his eyes to See John violently shaking him.

“Glad you’re up. Was afraid you’d OD’d On those patches.” John then noticed the lump under the blanket. “Nice dream?”

“Incredibly. Now, if you don’t mind, I’ll be taking an icy shower.”

 

 

 


End file.
